Black Moon, Silver Ice
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: So many people died in the Thousand Year Blood War. Ichigo is strong, but he misses everyone that died. But Urahara has a solution: Time Travel. OP Ichigo! M for language.
1. Prologue

AN: This is a Bleach Fanfic, post-Thousand Year Blood War. Enjoy!

Warning: If you don't like Ichigo being somewhat OP, don't read!

_Old man Zangetsu talking_

_**Inner Hollow/Zangetsu talking/ Grand Fisher talking**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V, two weeks after the Thousand Year Blood War

It's been two weeks since we won the war against the Quincies. But don't even get me started on what we lost as a result of the war. The death toll was very high, higher than even that of the war against Aizen. Among the dead were the former soutaicho-san, Unohana-san, Komamura-san, the weird scientist Kurotsuchi-san, and even Soifon-san's fukutaichou, I forget his name. Even the denizens of Karakura were affected. Ishida betrayed the Quincy King to us, but was struck down, Oyaji died protecting Yuzu and Karin, and Ishida's dad died at some point as well. But there were two deaths that affected me the most. Rukia and Renji. Both died while trying to hold off Juha Bach while I was in Jinzen talking to Zangetsu. When I saw their lifeless bodies, I was told that I went berserk, and killed Juha Bach in cold blood. Even though Rukia achieved Bankai, it wasn't enough. Byakuya died too, protecting her from Juha Bach's onslaught. It's always been my fault though. Renji was like a brother to me, and I let him down. Rukia was something else. I didn't just lose one of my friends. I lost the love of my life. I didn't realize it with all the commotion between the two wars that I've fought in these past two years, but afterwards, I realized just how much I missed her. I miss you Rukia. You too, Renji. I let you die. Byakuya too. If only I was stronger. It was the same with Kaa-san, and now with Rukia and Renji. If I didn't have Yuzu and Karin to look after, I'd probably leave Karakura behind and remain in the Seireitei. I was interrupted by a voice.

"Onii-chan, Urahara-san is here to see you!" I heard Yuzu yell. Tch. After the war, Urahara-san disappeared entirely. Today's the first time I'm meeting him since the war.

"Tell him I'm coming, Yuzu!" I yelled back. I got up from where I was lying on my bed, and after wiping my tears, I headed out the door and down the stairs. Strange. I don't remember crying, but maybe with all the constant reminiscing, I must have done it unconsciously.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, you seem like you're doing well," Urahara-san greeted.

"What do you want, Urahara-san?" I quipped, scowling.

"What if I told you that I have been working on a way to fix all this? This despair? You know that these past two wars have been pretty tough. Well, since then I have been working on a way to fix this horrible situation," he informed me.

"Why don't we talk at the Shoten, Urahara-san? This isn't the place for such a conversation," I replied.

"Very well, Kurosaki-san, I'll be expecting you at the Shoten," he replied, and Shunpo'ed away.

"Yuzu! Karin!" I called.

"Hai, Onii-chan/Ichi-nii!" they called back.

"I'll be heading to Urahara-san's place. If you need anything, or run into trouble, call me. If I am unreachable, call Chad, Inoue, or Tatsuki, OK?" I yelled back.

"Hai!" they replied. Hearing their response, I headed back upstairs to my room. I grabbed my Shinigami-Daiko badge, and then headed back downstairs, and then used Shunpo to head towards the Shoten. Thank god I learned how to use Shunpo in my physical body. As the Shoten came into view, I jumped down to the ground, and slid the door open.

"Good day, Kurosaki-dono," Tessai-san greeted me.

"Hey Tessai-san," I greeted back.

"Dencho is in the underground training area. I trust you can get there without incident?" he informed me. I nodded.

"Good. Hurry along then, he's expecting you," he informed me, and walked away. I walked over to the ladder that marked the entrance to the underground training area, and then climbed down. I searched for Urahara-san's reiatsu, and headed towards what I think is him.

"Ah, you've arrived, Kurosaki-san. Now, let me show you what I've been working on," he told me. At this he stepped aside to reveal a large gate.

"Isn't that a Senkaimon?" I asked him.

"No, Kurosaki-san, it's not a Senkaimon. It is something entirely else, though it does involve the Dangai precipice world," he replied.

"Alright then. I don't have the patience for a long explanation, so give me a short explanation," I quipped, my trademark scowl on my face.

"Very well then. What if I told you that this gate allows you to travel through time?" Urahara-san asked me. Wait…time travel? If this thing works, then I could see Rukia again! Heck, I could prevent her death, because I'm already strong enough to take down Juha Bach. And with my monstrous growth rate, I'll be even stronger!

"Assuming that you're actually telling the truth Urahara-san, what you're thinking is that I should use this gate to go back in time and rescue everyone. Am I correct?" I ask him.

"You are correct, Kurosaki-san! Yes, my plan was for you to be the one to go back in time. However, one word of caution. If you go back, you cannot ever return. Also, I'm not exactly 100% sure how this gate travels in time," he informed me, flipping his trademark fan shut.

"What do you mean, Urahara-san?" I asked.

"Well, once you travel back, there are two possibilities. The first is that you are traveling back in time to your past. In this case, there will a version of you from that time period, and any alterations this version of you makes to the timeline could potentially cause a time paradox big enough to erase all existence," Urahara-san elaborated.

"What's the other possibility?" I asked.

"The other possibility is that when you travel back, a new timeline is created from that point on that includes this version of you. The good thing about the second scenario is that alterations you make won't cause time paradoxes. The bad thing is that because it's a new timeline, events may not play out exactly as they did in this one. In this case, unlike the first case, the version of you may not exist at all, may be a girl, or may be different from you in some other way. It's only in the first scenario that the past version of you is guaranteed to be a past version of this version of you," he concluded.

"So you think that I should just take a leap of faith, and hope for the second scenario?" I asked.

"That's actually an apt way to put it. Now that I've explained it to you, let me ask: are you going?" he asked me.

"Hell yes! I want a chance to save Rukia from her death. I miss her far too much, and if I have a chance to be with her, however risky it may be, I'll take it," I replied.

"Well then, let me prepare the gate. Just so you know Kurosaki-san, there are two things you should know. One is that when you get there, you should immediately make contact with the version of me from the past, and then give him this," he paused, and handed me an envelope. "Second, when you go back, you'll be going back to sometime within the last twenty years. I haven't perfected the time control yet. I can only get it narrowed down to a 20-year period. So you may very well end up when you were an infant, or you may end up sometime during the war against Aizen, or you could also end up sometime during the 17-month timeframe between the two wars. I can't guarantee when you end up during the last 20 years, but I can guarantee that it will be sometime in the last 20 years. Anyway, are you ready?" he asked me. If this goes well, I'll be able to be with Rukia. I took a deep breath.

"You ready Zangetsu?" I asked, mentally.

"_I am ready Ichigo,"_ Zangetsu-ossan replied.

"_**Ready when you are Kingy! I can't wait to see Queenie again!"**_ the other half of Zangetsu replied enthusiastically.

"Alright Urahara-san, I'm ready!" I called.

"Just step into the gate, and then you'll be in the past. Be careful, you might end up in the sky, or on the ground, so be careful," Urahara-san informed me. As I walked up to the gate, he said to me, "it has certainly been interesting working with you these past couple of years, Kurosaki-san. I know I won't ever see you again, but I wish you well, Ichigo," he told me, using me first name as a sign that he was wishing me off as the last remaining father figure I had.

"Same here, Kisuke," I replied, walking through the gate.

* * *

As I walked through the gate, I saw, to my surprise, the river. The first thing I need to do is check what year I've ended up in. I run across down, being careful to avoid the houses of my friends, and ended up downtown. I grabbed a newspaper from a nearby vendor, and looked at the date. July 15th, 1991. Three years before I'm born, to the date. Great. I guess I'll have to kill Aizen again. But first things first, I need to contact the Urahara-san of this time. I walked towards the Shoten, and wasn't surprised to find it exactly as it should be. But to my surprise, I felt other reiatsu signatures inside. One was obviously Urahara-san, another was Tessai-san, one was Oyaji, and the other was one I didn't recognize. Based on what dad told me about our family's history, the fourth person should be…no way. No fucking way. I didn't realize until now, but the fourth person has to be…Kaa-san. Unexpectedly, the door slid open, and Tessai-san exited the Shoten. He glared at me. Oh yeah, I forgot. Now I have to reintroduce myself to everyone.

"Hey Tessai-san," I called.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Answering that requires a very long explanation. It contains highly sensitive information, so I would prefer to answer in a place that I know is private. On a related note, I have to talk to Urahara-san urgently. Can you let me speak to him?" I asked.

"I will call him. One minute," he told me, and then closed the door of the Shoten. A few minutes later, Urahara-san stepped out of the Shoten to face me.

"Hey, Urahara-san," I greeted.

"Tessai-san said that you had something to discuss with me urgently," he told me.

"Yes. The first order of business is this," I said, as I pulled out the envelope Urahara-san, the one from my time, told me to give to the Urahara-san in front of me. I handed it to him. He opened it, and read the message inside. As he did so, his eyes grew wide. After he was done, he addressed me again.

"Well, well, it seems that you are the second person named Kurosaki-san in my shop today, doesn't it, Kurosaki-san?" he asked me. Thank god. At least Urahara-san is smart enough to understand my situation.

"And the first is Kaa-san, right?" I asked him.

"Indeed," he confirmed. He then turned around, and then led me inside the Shoten, to the backroom that Inoue used to use to heal people. As we approached, he silently gestured for me to remain outside the room. In the room, I saw a younger Oyaji, in Shinigami attire no less, and then, lying in a bed, awake, was a younger Kaa-san. As I saw her, I resisted all urges to break into tears.

"Shiba-taichou, I have something to tell you," Urahara-san explained.

"What is it?" Oyaji replies.

"What would you think if I told you that a time traveler from the future has shown up to change the bleak future," he started. At this, Oyaji laughed.

"A time traveler? Time travel is impossible, even for you, Kisuke," he scoffed.

"It may be impossible, for this version of me anyway. But what about a version of me from the future?" Urahara-san asked.

"In that case, I'd be more likely to believe it, but I'm still skeptical. Why do you ask?" Oyaji asked.

"I asked because it's not just a hypothetical question. Someone from the future really has shown up, and he's right outside the room," Urahara-san confirmed.

"What does that have to do with me?" Oyaji asked, puzzled.

"Well, the thing is, Shiba-taichou, is that this young man happens to be your son from the future," Urahara-san concluded.

"My son? With who?" Oyaji asked in disbelief.

"Why, with the young woman lying in the bed here, Shiba-taichou," Urahara-san replied.

"I have a son…with Masaki…can you call him in? I want to meet him, and I want to know why he came back to this time period in the first place," Oyaji said.

"Kurosaki-san, come in!" Urahara-san called. At this, I stepped into the room and stood next to Urahara-san, facing Oyaji.

"What's your name, son?" Oyaji asked.

"Che, I still can't believe I have to introduce myself to Oyaji, but OK, here goes. I am Kurosaki Ichigo, your eldest child, who was born on July 15th, 1994. I have two twin sisters who were born four years later," I replied.

"Ichigo, huh? I like the name. Can I ask you a few questions?" Oyaji requested.

"Sure," I replied.

"Firstly, are you a Shinigami?" he asked.

"If you count a Shinigami-Daiko as a Shinigami, then yes, I am a Shinigami," I replied.

"What is the name of your Zanpakutou?" he continued.

"Zangetsu," I replied.

"And its special move?" he pressed.

"Getsuga Tenshou," I replied.

"You certainly inherited that from me then. As to Quincy techniques, what can you use in that respect?" Oyaji asked.

"I've had more training as a Shinigami than as a Quincy, so the only Quincy ability I can use at this point is Blut Vene," I replied.

"Can you show me your Shinigami form?" he asked. I thought he'd ask that. I pulled out my badge, and then ejected my soul from my body. As my body slumped, I stood proudly in my Shinigami form, with the larger blade of my Shikai slung on my back, and the shorter blade fastened at my hip.

"Now that you are in Shinigami form, I can definitely tell that your reiatsu is similar to both mine and Masaki's. Alright Ichigo. I believe you," he concluded.

"From what you told me in the future Oyaji, this is the point when you decide to bind Kaa-san's soul to yours so that the Hollowfication process is stopped. How far are you in that process?" I asked. At this, both Urahara-san and Oyaji were surprised.

"Two things. One: how do you know about Hollowfication? Two: we just finished the process, and Masaki should wake up soon," Oyaji replied.

"To answer your question Oyaji, I know about Hollowfication because of Urahara-san, actually. Oh, and Aizen too," I replied.

"Explain," Oyaji commanded. I sighed.

"I really didn't want to explain this so soon, but alright. It started one night, about 18 years from now…"

* * *

After I finished the telling of my entire story, both Urahara-san and Oyaji had shocked looks on their faces.

"Alright. You said that you lost your powers to the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou, including the hollowfication. Can you access it now?" Oyaji asked.

"I don't know, I never tried," I replied. I put my right hand near my face, and pulled down. Sure enough, my mask formed. Enjoying their startled looks, I chuckled, and then dismissed the mask.

"That mask…" Oyaji mumbled.

"That hollow you fought in Kaa-san's inner world? Yeah, it got passed to me somehow, and it was awakened during the Shattered Shaft," I replied.

"Hnn…" I heard a voice moan.

"Looks like Masaki's waking up, eh?" Oyaji mumbled. At this, I turned to face Kaa-san's bed. Slowly but surely, she went from being sleepy to fully awake. She turned to her left.

"Isshin," she called gently. Hearing Kaa-san's voice after almost 8 years put me on the verge of tears. But I held it in. Kaa-san doesn't know that she is Kaa-san to me yet.

"Yes, Masaki?" Oyaji replied.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"For that hollow problem, yes, it is over. But we have another situation to explain to you," Oyaji explained. She sighed.

"What is it, Isshin?" she asked.

"What if I told you that our son traveled back in time, and is right over there?" he said, pointing to me.

"A time traveler? Tell me, are you really my son?" Kaa-san asked. At this I introduced myself to her in a similar manner to how I introduced myself to Oyaji. After I did so, she asked why I came back, at which point I once again explained my entire story. After I finished, she spoke.

"Ichigo," she called gently, "I may not be the mother you lost that day 8 years before you traveled back in time, but still, you're my son. Just as you are the son of Shiba Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki, I am the mother of Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't know how your mother treated you, but I hope that I can be a good mother to you," she concluded.

That tears it. I can't hold it in anymore. I ran up to her, yelling "Kaa-san!" and then pulled her into a hug. She was briefly paralyzed out of shock, but then she gently moved her arms to hug me, as I finally broke into tears, letting out 8 years of missing my mother.

* * *

Timeskip - THREE YEARS LATER - DATE: JULY 15TH 1994

"So, Ichigo, what's so special about today?" Kaa-san asked. After that day, Oyaji and Kaa-san bought the clinic, and then we moved in. While Kaa-san finished college, Oyaji started working as a doctor. Last year, Kaa-san finally got pregnant. This is it. I knew the minute she told me that the child would be born on July 15th, and would be my counterpart in this new timeline. This time, however, I'll definitely make sure that Kaa-san isn't killed by Grand Fisher.

"Today is the day I was born in my original timeline, July 15th, 1994. Most likely, my counterpart will be born today," I replied. She nodded in understanding. As if on cue, she suddenly collapsed, clutching her stomach in pain. I immediately Shunpo'ed over to her, and gently placed her on the couch. Great. She's going into labor. What the hell am I supposed to do? I heard the sound of running, and then the sound of someone slamming the door open.

"Masaki? What's wrong?" I heard Oyaji ask.

"Going…into…labor…AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" she screamed.

"Ichigo, get your mother in the car. I'll take her to the hospital. You stay here and make sure there aren't any hollows," Oyaji commanded.

"OK Oyaji," I replied, and ran over to Kaa-san. I promptly used my badge (which I now keep in my pocket at all times) to exit my body, and then, using my increased Shinigami strength, picked up Kaa-san bridal style, and Shunpo'ed over to the car, where I placed her in the navigator seat. "I'll be right back, Kaa-san," I told her. She smiled, and then nodded. I Shunpo'ed back to where I found my father getting his wallet and keys. "Oyaji," I called.

"Yes Ichigo?" he asked.

"I think I should come with you. What if Hollows try to attack the two of you? You don't have your powers at this point, and Kaa-san is in no state to be fighting," I asked.

"But Ichigo…" he began.

"And besides Oyaji, couldn't Ishida's dad handle any Hollows that might show up? Or even the Shinigami assigned to the town?" I asked.

"I guess you're right, Ichigo," Oyaji replied. "Alright Ichigo, get in the car, and make sure you're mother's alright," he told me.

"No need to tell me," I replied. After re-entering my body, I Shunpo'ed back to the car, where I sat in the back next to Kaa-san. Soon after, Oyaji arrived, and we started driving to the hospital. As we sped towards the hospital, Kaa-san's screaming only got louder. As we reached the hospital, I jumped out of the car, and ran towards the entrance, to where they kept the wheelchairs. I took one and then ran back to the car with it, just in time to help Oyaji help Kaa-san out of the car and into the wheelchair. I really do wonder how they did this when I wasn't around to help them. Maybe Urahara-san? No, he doesn't seem like the type to do that sort of thing. Yoruichi-san might, but I don't know. Anyway, now is not the time. While I pushed Kaa-san in the wheelchair, Oyaji ran to the emergency room's front desk, where he took a room in the birthing ward, which I promptly pushed Kaa-san's wheelchair into. After putting Kaa-san on the bed, the nurses came, and told me to leave the room. As far as they were concerned, I was Kaa-san's older brother. The 'son from the future' description would only complicate things. I've asked Urahara-san to register me as the eldest child of the Kurosaki family; born three years ago, on the day I first met them. I've asked him to keep modifying their memories using the Kikanshinki and having them alter records until my counterpart is about 14 years old or so. I've also asked him to make it so my body doesn't really age until then, so that I can actually stick to this profile. As I was thinking about all of this, a nurse came out with a smile.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-san," she told me, smiling. "You are now a proud uncle of a beautiful baby girl," she informed me.

**AN: Yes, Ichigo's counterpart is female! Yuzu and Karin will still be around, but his counterpart will be a girl. I already have a plan as to her name.**

A girl. Wait…A GIRL! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON! I'M A GUY! Then I remembered something Urahara-san said before I traveled through time. He had said, "The other possibility is that when you travel back, a new timeline is created from that point on that includes this version of you. The good thing about the second scenario is that alterations you make won't cause time paradoxes. The bad thing is that because it's a new timeline, events may not play out exactly as they did in this one. In this case, unlike the first case, the version of you may not exist at all, may be a girl, or may be different from you in some other way."

That kind of makes sense now. Following the nurse inside, I walked over to where Oyaji was standing, and looked at Kaa-san, who was holding a baby in her arms. I guess that she'll be my younger sister. So now I'll have three sisters, huh? Well, I'm used to dealing with Yuzu and Karin, so this one shouldn't be too hard. Noticing my presence, Kaa-san turned to me.

"Ichigo, Isshin and I have decided that you should be the one to name her," Kaa-san told me. Eh? Me? Name my sister?

"OK, but you'll have to give me some time to come up with a good name," I replied. As I sat down in a chair beside Oyaji, Kaa-san handed my sister to Oyaji, who then handed her to me. As she sat in my arms, I thought feverishly to think up a good name for her. She's my sister, and she's definitely going to be a Shinigami, at which point, her Zanpakutou will be of the 'Getsu' family. So maybe something with the word 'moon' in it? Hmm…What should it be? If I am the 'one who protects', then what should my sister be? Ah, I know, I've got it.

"I've got it," I said softly. "Her name will be…Kurosaki Mizuki." Both Kaa-san and Oyaji were dumbfounded. Then, after looking at each other briefly, they both smiled. Looks like they like the name.

"Beautiful Moon, huh Ichigo? I like your choice," Oyaji remarked.

"Ichigo, you couldn't have chosen a more beautiful name," Kaa-san told me, smiling. Ah, how I love Kaa-san. I think my scowling habit is starting to go away.

* * *

TIMESKIP - FIVE YEARS LATER

A few years have passed since Mizuki was born, and then Kaa-san was once again pregnant. While Oyaji and Kaa-san are in the hospital, I'm at home babysitting Mizuki. She's five years old, but she's already a handful. This time around, Kaa-san and Oyaji really didn't have a choice on naming, as I had insisted that the twins be named Yuzu and Karin. Needless to say, they honored my request, and a few days later, the two came home with my 2nd and 3rd sisters. A few days later, they brought Yuzu and Karin home.

* * *

TIMESKIP - FOUR YEARS LATER - JUNE 17TH, 2003

**AN: I know I'm timeskipping a lot, but I just want to get to the main plot. All Ichigo is really doing during these years is helping his mother take care of his siblings, and training with Urahara. I won't reveal how much stronger he is yet. I'll only reveal that he's MUCH stronger than before.**

It's been about 12 years since I traveled through time, but thanks to Urahara-san, my body hasn't aged a day. But for some reason, today I'm really on edge. I don't know what this feeling is, but it's making me feel uneasy.

"Ichigo!" Kaa-san called. "I'm going to the dojo to pick up Mizuki!" As she did so, she stepped out the door. Then it hit me. The source of my unease. 'It' was today. I had to change it.

"Wait, Kaa-san!" I yelled after her. I hurriedly donned my shoes and ran out the door to catch up with her.

"What is it Ichigo?" she asked me when I had caught up.

"Today's the day, Kaa-san. Today's the day your counterpart in my original timeline was killed. Today's also the day Juha Bach steals the powers of all the Quincies he considers impure, and because of the hollow within you, you're on that list," I replied. Her jaw dropped.

"I see Ichigo," she said gently.

"Wait here, I'll tell Oyaji to look after Yuzu and Karin. Then I'll watch your back as a Shinigami," I told her. She smiled, and nodded. I ran back to the house, commanded Oyaji to watch Yuzu and Karin, ejected my soul with my badge and put my body on my bed in my room, and then Shunpo'ed back to where Kaa-san was waiting.

"Let's go, Kaa-san," I told her. She nodded, and we walked. Because she knew Grand Fisher is lurking near the river, she avoided that route altogether. As we reached the dojo, I waited outside. Soon enough, Kaa-san and Mizuki emerged.

"Bye, bye, Tatsuki-chan!" I heard Mizuki yell. Tatsuki, huh. So she'll be friends with Mizuki this time around. That's another thing I have to do. Make sure that Tatsuki and Keigo are kept in the loop so that they aren't endangered by being oblivious. After making sure no one was around, I retook my spot beside Mizuki.

"Are, when did you get here, Onii-chan?" Mizuki asked me, a smile on her face.

"Mizuki, I'll explain everything to you when we're at home. For now, pretend that I'm not here," I told her. I briefly glanced at Kaa-san, and she nodded. Looks like she feels it's time to tell Mizuki about her heritage, and about me.

"Why, Onii-chan?" she asked.

"Mizuki, like I said, I'll explain it to you. For now, just know that it's dangerous," I told her.

"OK!" she replied, smiling. Then, I felt it. This unmistakeable reiatsu. Grand Fisher. I silently grit my teeth, and waited for the moment of truth.

"Ah, Kaa-san, there's a girl in the river!" Mizuki cried. As she attempted to run towards the river, I Shunpo'ed to catch Mizuki, then Shunpo'ed back to where Kaa-san was standing by the road.

"Take Mizuki and run, Kaa-san," I snarled. Kaa-san gulped, afraid of my change of tone, and then, realizing that I was going to fight, nodded, picking up Mizuki and running away. Once they were out of sight, I turned to face the river.

"You can come out now, Grand Fisher," I snarled.

"_**Oh? How did you know I was here, Shinigami?"**_ Grand Fisher replied.

"That lure…it REEKS of your reiatsu," I replied.

"_**Interesting. You're truly an interesting Shinigami. I prefer to eat women and children, but I'll gladly eat you!"**_ he yelled, charging at me. I used Shunpo to dodge, and then, I pulled out Zangetsu. I hate this guy. I'm going to make him suffer, and do everything in my power to make him suffer. On that thought, I crossed both blades in an X formation, and then spoke the one word that would spell Grand Fisher's doom.

"Ban-kai!" I yelled. Then, the riverbank exploded in a cloud of reiatsu. In the confusion, I grabbed Grand Fisher by the leg, and pulled him along as I jumped up into the air.

"_**A Shinigami who knows Bankai? Well then, today's meal is certainly a treat then,"**_ Grand Fisher smirked.

"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu," I spoke. Since Zangetsu was reforged using an Asauchi, Tensa Zangetsu's shape has also changed. It's now two blades, both of the same length. Each of the two blades looks like the form of my Bankai that I had after my training with Oyaji in the Dangai Precipice World, during which I learned the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou. I even had chains spiraling up both of my arms.

"Oy Zangetsu, I want 'that' form today," I snarled inwards.

"_Calm down Ichigo. We know that you are agitated, but if you lose control…"_ Zangetsu-ossan began.

"_**Shut up old man, he's sure. I can sense it. Besides, I hate that Hollow just as much as Ichigo does. If he wants to carve fear and despair into its soul, then I'll help him. Then I'll return control to him,"**_ Zangetsu's other half stated.

"_Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," _Zangetsu-ossan mused.

"_**Alright Ichigo, summon the mask as you usually would. I'll take care of the rest," **_Zangetsu's other half stated. At this, I reached up with my right hand, and then pulled down. Unlike before, I felt a Hollow hole form, and then, I blacked out. When I awoke, I found myself in my inner world, watching the events on a screen from a third person point of view. I saw myself, fully Hollowfied in my upgraded Vasto Lorde form, roaring in anger. I see Grand Fisher pale in fright. First, I see myself hitting Grand Fisher with a Getsuga Tenshou point-blank. Then, when I see that he's still alive, I charge a Cero between my horns, and then blast him with it point-blank. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of Grand Fisher. I sighed. It was over already. As soon as I had finished sighing, I found myself back in control of my body, my Hollowfication undone, and Zangetsu having reverted to Shikai. Oh well. Guess I'll head home. As I thought this, I Shunpo'ed home.

When I returned home, it was to find Kaa-san, Oyaji, and Mizuki sitting and waiting for me. As I entered, they all smiled. Mizuki ran up to me.

"Onii-chan, you won, right? You beat that Hollow, right?" Mizuki asked. I was dumbfounded.

"Mizuki, how do you know what a Hollow is?" I asked.

"To-san and Kaa-san told me! They told me that you and To-san are, um, Shinigami, and, um, that Kaa-san is a Quincy, and um, about Hollows! You're so cool, Onii-chan!" Mizuki exclaimed. At her remarks, I smiled.

"Ano, Onii-chan?" she began.

"Yes Mizuki?" I replied.

"Can I be a Shinigami or Quincy too?" she asked. My jaw dropped, Oyaji anime-fainted, and Kaa-san just smiled.

"Not yet, Mizuki. But eventually yes, you will become a Shinigami or a Quincy. Or maybe even both, like me!" I replied. Yes. One of the first things I did since traveling through time was to learn how to harness my Quincy powers. Since Kaa-san still had hers when I was learning, she was able to teach me.

"OK, Onii-chan!" she replied, grinning. I smiled back. Everything was going well. I couldn't prevent the Hollowfication of Shinji and the other Vizards, but this much is enough. Besides, I'll need their help when Mizuki goes to subdue her inner Hollow. And I'll also ask Zangetsu to have a word with her Zanpakutou spirit, as well as with the manifestation of her Quincy powers, to make sure that her power isn't being suppressed. All in all, I'll make sure she's prepared for anything that'll come her way.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of the prologue! I just had a spur of inspiration for this story, and didn't want to let it go to waste. But after this, I'll follow my previous update schedule. First Saiyan DxD, then Bleach Stay Night, and then this.**


	2. The Ice Queen Returns

**AN: Now I know that I said that I'd update Saiyan DxD first, but class was canceled, and I had a spur of inspiration. Anyway, enjoy! Btw, if you're looking for a voice to associate with Mizuki, her voice is supposed to sound similar to Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun.**

Chapter 2: The Ice Queen Returns!

"Onii-chan!" I heard a voice call.

"What is it Mizuki?" I yelled back.

"Can you come her for a sec?" she replied.

"One sec!" I yelled back, getting up from behind my desk. For the past 18 years I've been sitting at home. To keep with my story, I'm a student at an elite private boarding school, who, starting tomorrow will return to classes at Karakura High. Though, Mizuki doesn't know that part yet. I walk across the hall to Mizuki's door. I knock. She opens the door, and motions for me to come in. I sit down on the bed.

"What is it Mizuki?" I ask.

"Somehow you look the same way you did when I was born. If you had aged appropriately, then you would be like 35 or something. How is this possible?" she asked. She's a smart one, that Mizuki. I guess it's time to tell my sisters, huh.

"Alright Mizuki. I can answer your question, but if you've noticed, Yuzu and Karin have probably noticed too. So I'll explain it tonight to all three of you," I replied. She nodded. "On another note, Mizuki. You mentioned a few years back that you wanted to be a Shinigami?" I asked. Her face perked up, and she looked at me.

"Yes I did Onii-chan," she replied.

"I've decided that this weekend, we're going to go and get your powers unlocked. We'll go to the Soul Society, get an Asauchi, and then help you properly channel them," I replied. Her face scrunched, confused at the terms. "I'll explain it later," I replied. Saying so, I got up off her bed, and then walked out the door.

- - LATER THAT NIGHT - -

"So, Onii-chan, you said you'd explain your youthful appearance?" Mizuki asked me. Yuzu and Karin looked at me, puzzled, while Oyaji and Kaa-san were shocked. I nodded.

"What I'm about to tell the three of you is strictly confidential, OK?" I asked. The three girls nodded. "Now that that's settled, I'll tell you about myself. I am Kurosaki Ichigo, born June 15th, 1994. I have two sisters, named Yuzu and Karin," I said. Mizuki was shocked.

"What…what about me, Onii-chan?" she asked.

"Let me continue. You three know about Shinigami, and Hollows right?" I asked. They nodded. I continued, "When I was 15, I became a Shinigami. Since then, I've fought in two wars, in which many of my friends and family died. I lost the love of my life. Even Oyaji died protecting Yuzu and Karin. In despair, I shut myself in my room. Though we won, the cost was high," I paused.

"What happened to Okaa-san?" Yuzu asked.

"Kaa-san died when I was 6. Remember the day you learned about Shinigami Mizuki?" I asked her. She nodded. "That day, I killed the Hollow that was supposed to kill Kaa-san. If I had not been there, she would have died protecting you," I explained, leaving shocked looks on the three girls' faces.

"So, Ichi-nii, how do you know about these events?" Karin asked.

"I'm getting there, Karin," I replied. "Anyway, about 2 weeks after we won the war, Urahara-san came to me and told me that he had developed a time machine."

"A time machine!" Mizuki cried out, shocked. "So that means…you're me, from an alternate timeline!"

"You figured it out quickly, didn't you, Mizuki-chan," I said gently, using her childhood nickname. She blushed, and then continued.

"So then, when you came back, the timeline altered, and so that's why I'm a girl, right?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "Since then, I've asked Urahara-san to prevent me from aging, in order to maintain the appearance of your older brother," I concluded.

- - THE NEXT DAY - KARAKURA HIGH - -

- - Mizuki P.O.V. - -

"Mizuki-chan, did you know? We have a transfer student!" I heard Hime-chan say enthusiastically.

"Hai, hai, as usual you're overexcited for everything, aren't you Hime-chan?" I replied. She grinned, laughing sheepishly.

"OK class, settle down!" I heard Ochi-sensei yell. After we were all in our seats, she continued. "I'm sure many of you have heard about this, but we have a transfer student! Come on in young man!" she yelled. At this I saw a young man with bright orange hair…oh…NANI! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS BAKA-NII DOING HERE! IN MY CLASS! AAAAAAAAAAARGGH!

- - Ichigo P.O.V. - -

As I walked in, I saw a girl with bright orange hair…oh. So this is Mizuki's class huh. Well then.

"Introduce yourself, young man," I heard Ochi-sensei tell me.

"Alright, Ochi-sensei," I replied, as she wrote my name on the board.

"Yo. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and before you ask, yes, the hair's natural, and yes, I'm Kurosaki Mizuki's older brother. I'm older by three years, but I've been in private school. Because the material didn't quite match up, I've been held back three years. Anyway, I hope to get along with all of you," I finished, to see jaws dropped. Some people had already anime-fainted.

"EHHHH! You're Mizuki's brother? Really?" I heard the class yell. I looked to Mizuki. Her face was red.

"Oy, Mizuki," I called. The class immediately became silent.

"What do you want, Baka-Nii?" she asked.

"You never told your friends about me? Oh well. At least do a good job this time," I replied. I turned to Ochi-sensei. "Where do you want me to sit, Ochi-sensei?" I asked her.

"Just sit in the desk next to Arisawa for now," she replied. Tatsuki, huh? I can get along with her pretty easily. I walked over to the designated seat, and sat down.

- - LUNCHTIME - -

**AN: I'm skipping stuff because there's really nothing plot-related happening during classes. So yeah.**

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I was swarmed by girls who thought I was hot. Apparently, the hair growth from the Dangai training I did made me look attractive and not like a delinquent. Oh well. Then, I felt a hand grab me by the arm, and pull me out of the crowd. It was Mizuki.

"Come on, Baka-Nii," she called. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends. Plus," she whispered, "your friends from before the time traveling business should be there too." At this I tensed. Inoue, Chad, and Tatsuki may warm up to me quickly, but Ishida would be difficult. Oh well. I'll cross that bridge later. As we came up to the roof, I saw Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, and a few girls sitting on the roof.

"Hey guys, this is Ichigo, my older brother," Mizuki told them. They smiled at me.

"Hey Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue, Ogawa, Kunieda," I called.

"How do you know about us, Kurosaki? And I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my first name," Tatsuki told me.

"First, it's Ichigo. I'm not into all that formality crap. And second, Mizuki's told me a lot about the two of you. I remember days where I'd go with Kaa-san when she was picking up Mizuki from the dojo. She'd always be saying, 'Bye bye Tatsuki-chan!' or something like that," I explained. As I said so, both girls blushed.

"Well, alright then. It's OK," Tatsuki replied, still blushing. What the hell's up with this Tatsuki? She's not supposed to do this. She's supposed to be another one of the guys! A tomboy! A karate girl! This is not how the second strongest girl in the country acts! Aaaaargh!

"My name is Sado, but if you want to call me Chad, that's OK with me," Chad told me. I smiled, and then nodded.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully, but I did enjoy seeing all my friends' faces after 18 years. There is one thing that worries me though. Six years ago, I promised Mizuki that she could be a Shinigami or a Quincy, or even both. She'll probably hold me accountable for fulfilling my promise. But how am I going to get her an Asauchi? That'll certainly be problematic. I know that Urahara-san won't have any, and neither he nor Yoruichi-san can go back and get some. Oyaji probably could, but he lost his powers. The Soul Society here doesn't know about me yet, so that's out of the picture. But if I let Urahara use the Shattered Shaft, there's a chance that the manifestation of her Quincy powers may suppress her Shinigami powers like Zangetsu-ossan did initially, so that's out of the question. Rukia losing her powers is also out of the question. This is troubling indeed. And I absolutely cannot tell the current Soul Society that I'm from the future. If Aizen finds out, then the advantages I have will suddenly disappear as he changes his plans to try to surprise me. But how do I get an Asauchi? Wait…could I somehow re-enter the King's dimension and get one from that batshit crazy blacksmith guy who reforged Zangetsu? But how would I do it? Maybe Urahara-san might know. Deciding to act on this thought, I got up from off my bed, and headed downstairs.

"Kaa-san! I'm heading to Urahara-san's place!" I called.

"OK, Ichigo, just don't be late for dinner!" Kaa-san called back as I closed the door. As I was walking, I pondered this question. How to get Mizuki an Asauchi? But I couldn't find an answer. Not surprisingly, Ururu and Jinta were outside the Shoten, sweeping.

"Hello Ururu, Jinta," I called. "Is Urahara-san around?" I asked.

"He's inside, in the basement" Ururu replied. I nodded, and opened the door to the Shoten. After greeting Tessai-san, I once again made my way to the basement, where I saw Urahara-san.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, what brings you to the Shoten today?" he asked me.

"I need some way to get an Asauchi for Mizuki. Can you help me with that?" I asked.

"An Asauchi, huh? Let me think...ah, I know! Let me call some of my old contacts," Urahara-san told me, pulling out a Denreishinki. He dialed a number (those things can actually call?) and then waited a few moments.

"Moshi moshi, Hikifune-san? This is Urahara Kisuke," I heard him say. Wait, Hikifune-san? Isn't that the lady who fed Renji and me food in the King's dimension? As I mulled this over, I heard Urahara continuing his conversation. "Why am I calling? Well, the verdict passed on us by the Central 46 for Hollowfication experiments was not justified. We were framed for that, and we were using the Forbidden Kido to try to save their lives. But that's not why I'm calling. This is about Shiba Isshin...yes. His daughter wants to become a Shinigami, and as such, he wanted to get her an Asauchi. You can? Thank you, Hikifune-san. Where should I pick it up? A representative will come here? Thank you so much Hikifune-san. Oh, and Hikifune-san, don't tell the Central 46 to revoke our status just yet. The one who framed us is still out there, and we don't want to reveal Shiba-taichou's daughter to him just yet...You'll do that? OK. So I'll expect you here when? 5 minutes from now? Wow. Alright then. Bye bye Hikifune-san!" he concluded, ending the call. He turned to me.

"The Asauchi will arrive here in about 10 minutes or so. You wait here, I'll go get it," he told me. While I waited, I thought about the future. Rukia cannot lose her powers, yet she has to stay here. Similarly, the Hogyoku cannot be placed inside her soul. I'll ask Yoruichi-san to do her Bankai training, and Urahara-san to do basic training. Kaa-san doesn't have her powers anymore, so I'll drag Ishida over here, and he'll do her Quincy training. I'll beat it into Hirako's head, and he'll help with her inner Hollow. After that, I'll help her with maintaining the mask and Bankai for long periods of time. By the time she goes to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia, she'll have to have her Bankai and her mask freely available.

"Here's her Asauchi, Kurosaki-san," I heard Urahara-san told me.

"Hold on, Urahara-san. I'll call Mizuki here, and then she can start her training," I told him. He nodded. I took out my cell phone, and dialed Mizuki's cell phone.

"Moshi moshi, Mizuki? Hai. You know where the Urahara Shoten is right? Can you come down here? Alone?" I asked her.

"Is it time, Onii-chan?" she asked.

"Yes it is. It's time for your training to begin," I replied, ending the call. A few minutes later, I saw Mizuki run up to me and jump me.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan! I can't tell you how much I've been waiting for this!" she yelled, excitedly.

"Alright, calm down, Mizuki. The first step is to enter your inner world. Place this on your lap," I directed, handing her the Asauchi. She complied. I then continued.

"Then, try to synchronize your mind with your Zanpakutou spirit's mind." She nodded, and then began to focus. Slowly, she achieved it. Wow. I'm impressed.

"_She has entered her inner world, Ichigo, and is now conversing with the manifestation of her Quincy powers," _Zangetsu-ossan informed me.

- - MEANWHILE, INSIDE MIZUKI'S INNER WORLD - -

- - MIZUKI P.O.V. - -

I awoke to see a city at night. The moon was beautiful. I guess I live up to my name, don't I.

"_Mizuki,"_ I heard a male voice say.

"Who are you?" I asked, turning to face him. "Are you my Zanpakutou spirit?" At this, he chuckled.

"_A very good guess, Mizuki, but not quite correct. I am not your Zanpakutou spirit. I am not unique to you. Your brother has an entity similar to me within his inner world, though he considers that entity part of his Zanpakutou spirit as well. You see Mizuki, I am the manifestation of your Quincy heritage. I am represented here as a younger version of the Quincy Emperor, Juha Bach,"_ he told me.

"If you're my Quincy powers, then where's my Zanpakutou spirit?" I asked him.

"_**Right here, Queenie!"**_ I heard a voice call. This voice was female, but it sounded similar to mine, yet distorted, and dark. When I turned to face her, I was shocked. I saw a version of me, entirely white, with black sclera and golden eyes.

"So you're my Zanpakutou spirit?" I asked her.

"_**Yes, Queenie. Good to see you figured it out, unlike your idiotic brother, who took forever to realize that my older brother was his real Zanpakutou. But then he had to go and consider both of them as his Zanpakutou," **_the girl sneered.

"Don't make fun of Onii-chan!" I yelled. "Anyway, what should I call you?" I asked her.

"_**I am actually an amalgam of two beings, Queenie. I am both your Zanpakutou spirit and your Hollow powers. But you can call me...Getsuryu!"**_

"A moon dragon, huh? Cool!" I told her. Her jaw dropped.

"_**So you think my name's cool, huh? Well, why don't I teach you how to use me." **_she said.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"_**Just return to the outside world. Focus, and you'll be able to do it. We'll start with the Shinigami powers, and we'll work on the Hollow ones later. You seem a lot more accepting of me than your brother is of my brother, huh Mizuki?"**_ she remarked, as I blacked out.

- - Ichigo P.O.V. - -

After about 10 minutes of waiting while Mizuki's in Jinzen, she opens her eyes, and looks at me.

"I'm ready, Onii-chan!" she calls. At this, I smile, and then get up, ejecting my soul in the process.

"Mizuki, unsheathe the Asauchi," I command. She complies, and then holds it in a traditional Kendo stance.

"Now, the best way to learn something like this is through real combat. Urahara-san, do it," I say, turning to Urahara-san briefly. He nods, and then ejects Mizuki's soul. She holds the Asauchi in a traditional Kendo grip.

"See if you can achieve Shikai, Mizuki," I tell her. She looks confused, and then starts nodding. Looks like she's talking to her Zanpakutou. After a good 5 minutes, she readies herself again.

"Ready, Onii-chan?" she asks. I nod, pulling out the blade on my back.

"Mezamero, yozora no shihai-sha o, Getsuryu!" she yelled. As she did so, she burst into a large cloud of reiatsu. She did it. My sister is a Shinigami. But her Zanpakutou. Moon Dragon huh. Kind of a cross between me and Toshiro. As I was absorbed in my thoughts, I saw Mizuki emerge from the cloud, wearing standard Shinigami attire. I turned to see her sword, or actually, swords. Her sword had changed shape. The guards were now shaped like dragon heads, and the blades were both of equal length.

"Good job Mizuki, you've achieved Shikai," I informed her. She blushed at the compliment, and then prepared herself for my attack. But then, I stopped. I turned to Urahara-san, and then said, "Urahara-san. Can you train her? At least until she has some control over her reiatsu," I asked. He nodded, drawing Benihime from inside his cane. As the fight between Mizuki and Urahara-san went on, I sat down nearby, observing the fight. For a first-time Shinigami, Mizuki was good. As good as I was back then. But if she has 'that'..."

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" I heard her yell. Holy shit. A Getsuga already? Her growth curve is even more monstrous than mine! What the hell? As I saw Urahara-san's trademark hat drifting towards me, I caught it, and then handed it to him as I walked over to Mizuki's sleeping form. She certainly exhausted herself today.

- - TIMESKIP - 2 MONTHS LATER - -

It's been two months since Mizuki began her Shinigami training. And boy, is her growth curve something. She's already mastered Shikai, her Hollow mask (she can go up to 3 months at a stretch with it on), Cero, Bala, even Resurrecion. Apparently, her inner Hollow is my inner Hollow's younger sister, just like Mizuki is mine. She's also mastered her Quincy powers, with the exception of Letz Stil and Vollstandig, but she won't really need those. Ishida was kinda miffed about helping a Shinigami, until I told him that we were Quincies too. Then, he was indifferent about it, though he did say Mizuki was like a prodigy or something. Oh well. But I'm not going to start her on Bankai yet. Once Rukia is here, and in on the whole time travel story thing, then I'll have Yoruichi begin Mizuki's Bankai training. But even now, without Bankai, Mizuki is powerful enough to take down at least a Fukutaichou level opponent. Or Kenpachi, the only taicho without a Bankai. Speaking of Rukia, tonight's the night she shows up, isn't it?

Because her training is complete for the day, Mizuki and I walk home together, where she hits the shower while I hang out in my room. While I'm preoccupied with my reminiscing, I hear noise from Mizuki's room. I rush over, and open the door.

"Mizuki!" I yell. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Oh, Onii-chan. I'm stopping a robber, who claims to be a Shinigami," she replied. I looked over, and saw the love of my life. Rukia. My heart was throbbing in pain with how much I've missed her.

"Oh, I see her Mizuki. Hey, Shinigami, what's your name?" I ask, closing the door behind me as I enter Mizuki's room and sit down on the floor across from Rukia.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia replied. "And I am a Shinigami."

"Hey, Rukia, is anyone monitoring what you say right now?" I ask.

"No. Why?" she asks.

"Good. That means I can tell you the whole truth," I replied. And so I began my story, which started in my timeline, at this exact minute, and ended now, in this timeline. Rukia's jaw dropped.

"So you're saying that you're from the future of an alternate timeline, and that in this timeline, I was in love with you?" Rukia asked.

"That's about it, Rukia," I reply.

"That's all believable to me...along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy! What's next, your mother's a Quincy?" Rukia asked, laughing.

"Actually, Rukia, that's true," I replied. She looked at me.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I said that my mom is in fact a Quincy, Rukia," I confirmed. She sighed.

"So you two are powerful Shinigami, Aizen-taicho, Tosen-taicho, and Ichimaru-taicho are traitors, but the latter two later repent it, and your mother's a Quincy whose power was taken by a Quincy Emperor,' Rukia summarized.

"That's about it," I reply.

"What now?" she asked.

"First, you have to pretend to lose your powers. Mizuki?" I call.

"Hai, Onii-chan?" she asks.

"A Hollow will show up outside the house soon. Take care of it OK?" I ask.

"Alright, Onii-chan!" she replies, ejecting her soul and Shunpo-ing out the window, leaving Rukia and I alone.

"So now, tell me. Why do I have to pretend to lose my powers?" Rukia asked.

"If you don't, the events that are supposed to happen, especially those concerning us rescuing you from your execution won't happen, and we'll lose the advantage we have against Aizen," I answered. She nodded, understand. I then walked up to her, and then silently gave her a hug.

"Wha...WHAT ARE YOU DOING ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled, blushing madly.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I know that this version of you has only just met me, but I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to see your face, and to hear your voice. I've missed you for 18 years, Rukia," I whispered gently. I could tell she was about to demand that I stop hugging her, but her mouth shut itself, and then she leaned into the hug, surprisingly. After a while, she spoke.

"Alright Ichigo, I'll stay here, if only to help you stop a traitor to the Soul Society. And who knows, I might fall in love with you all over again in the process," Rukia told me softly.

"It's strange, Rukia. That's exactly what the version of you from my timeline told me as she was dying. Her last words were 'if I met you again, I'm sure that I'd fall in love with you all over again, Ichigo.'" I told her. As I did so, Mizuki came in through the window. So she took care of that Hollow already. huh?

"Oh...Onii-chan, you and Rukia-chan do seem to be getting comfortable like that, don't you?" Mizuki asked teasingly. At this, Rukia blushed, and pushed herself away from me. I guess this Rukia still isn't fully comfortable with me, is she?

"Alright, Rukia, the first thing we have to do is to get you a gigai. Mizuki, take her to the Shoten and get her a gigai," I commanded.

"Hai, Onii-chan!" she said, grabbing Rukia's wrist and Shunpo-ing out the window. Now that she's gone, I have some planning to do. One thing is that I need to retrieve Kon. I don't want that pervy Mod Soul anywhere near my sister's body. And second, I need to get the Gillian to show up. Maybe I'll get Ishida to use it as a test of her Quincy powers or something. But I have plenty of time for that, don't I?

**AN: And that's the end of the chapter that marks Rukia's return! Now that we've actually entered canon, there's going to be fewer timeskips and more detail into what happens. **


End file.
